


Demon Cat

by mee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, M/M, Magic, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee/pseuds/mee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet came from a pic prompt of Charisstoma</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came from a pic prompt of Charisstoma
> 
>  

'DEMON'  
'SATYR'  
'Devil Cat'

The angry slurs lost no momentum, Nigel shuddered us he watches a streak off black round the corner at full speed. They almost collided. The sooty blur revealed itself to be a cat, the object of all the hatred spewing out. Thick charcoal fur with white tufts that curved up from his ears giving him a rakish wicked look. Nigel could see where the demon calls came from.

'You okay there?'

The cat stared back until Nigel sighed and loosened his collar, a simple poof had him in his furrier skin, still taller than the black cat but better able to communicate.  
'Okay?'

Bright eyes watched him, the cat sat down curving his front paws a fine image of defiance with a sweet vulnerable tilt to his chin.  
'I'm Nigel' Nigel tried, knowing better than to get to close.  
'Soots' his voice was quiet, not trusting 'they call me..'  
Nigel quickly interrupted 'I heard'

'Not afraid' Soots licked a claw and smiled showing off lethal little teeth. It was oddly charming and had Nigel give a snort of laughter.  
'I've always had a little bit of a thing for bad boys' he winked, grinning to himself as Soots blinked at the sally.

With a poof Soots turned into a boy, a rangy youth maybe a year or two younger than Nigel. Black jeans, a band shirt and a leather jacket his body all standoffish. His eyes kept their defiance but there was practise about his pose and his slight head tilt gave him away. Nigel lost his fur standing again in his smart works suit. The contrast alone gave him a shiver.

'Only a little thing?' Soots gave a very direct look below the belt and Nigel laughed, this cat had fire 'Big enough to make you yowl!' he leered and was rewarded by a chuckle.  
'By me a Latte over the road and you might get to prove it to me' Soots sauntered off without looking back, Nigel followed slowly enjoying the sway of his pert backside. He was definitely up for that challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Is there a frustrated parent who's given up on their child settling down and doing something to further their life?

Mr Saunders herded his last student out with a friendly but determined smile, she shouted a cheery goodbye nodding acknowledgement to the man who moves to one side to allow her passage. There was the tentativeness of one out of their area of comfort, but the expensive suit was pressed sharp enough to do damage. Dark hair was cut short with a teasing of grey about the sides adding to his appeal.  
'Can I help you?'  
Gold eyes swept quickly over him, he'd like to think they lingered. It was the guarded way he introduced himself that had Saunder's immediately connect father to child.  
'I'm Coal Hearthline, I was told now would be a good time to speak with you?'  
'Soots' dad, hi, come on in. I'm Socks Saunders, just call me Socks'  
'Socks' the nod was respectful and his voice sounded good uttered in that deep controlled bass.

'Thank you for calling by Mr Hearthline'  
..'Coal'  
'Sorry?'  
'Call me Coal, Socks..'  
'Oh! Yes. Thank you for calling by Coal. I know it's not usual for lecturers to contact parents at college level but I really thought in this case..'  
'What's he done' Coal sounded tired.  
'Done?'  
'Your predecessor was contacting me all the time regarding my son's..delinquence. Look Mr Saunders, Socks, my Soots is a good boy. He has a bit of attitude yes, but he works hard, he's a good lad.' It wasn't quite a scowl but the impression of thunder clouds was real.  
'Delinquence?' Socks let his disgust show 'I'm finding my approach is very different to that of The Prof.' which was the politically correct way of saying he thought his predecessor was a narrow minded old fool with a teaching mentality straight from the dark ages. More stripes on his tawny hide than sense.  
'Coal, do you know what grades your son gets?'  
'No' He ran fingers through his hair, nice hands, strong capable looking fingers. 'I like to give him his space, I mean he'd say if there was anything wrong. We're close, we do talk'  
'That's what I suspected.' Socks shook his head with a little chuckle 'Mr Hearthline' he turned formal 'Your son has the highest grades in the country. I asked to speak to you because I want to utilise that. I do couching away from the college helping at the Lost-Familiars-Concern what I'd like is to offer Soots a job there, it would be voluntary work but a good experience for him and I believe he has a lot to offer. He understands being, well, different'

'Have you spoken to him about it?'  
'I've discussed the home and he seemed interested, I understand his boyfriend temps with their familiar-human negotiator dept'  
'Yes Nigel, he's a nice boy'  
'As I say, Soots seemed interested but I felt happier speaking to you about it before I made any recommendations.' There's been a nasty little case of inappropriate conduct only recently, mildly assuaged by the couple marrying and showing enthusiastic effort towards creating a second litter.

'Thank you' Coal ran that strong hand over his face releasing tension 'this wasn't at all what I was expecting' he beamed 'top of the country. Him and I need a good talk' A talk accompanied by a big hug if Socks was reading him right.  
'He gets some trouble from the other cats but he's a feisty critter. I think he'd do well with your strays and he's mentioned teaching before'  
'Then I'll speak with him later in the week' they shook hands, neither wanting to release the others 'Perhaps you'd like to visit the centre too, we're always glad of volunteers?'  
'That sounds..yeah I might do that, perhaps, um, how about we go for a latte and discuss the idea more?'  
Socks glanced at the pile of marking weighing his desk down and figured if students could perpetually hand work in late, then for once he could make them wait an extra day for their grades.

'That would be lovely, Coal'


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel finished his report then walked the scenic route from the Negotiators office to the break room. It took him past the big echoy room set aside for lessons, rows of battered wooden desks filled with a scruffy array of kittens. He paused to watch, already having an idea how this would go down.

Soots sauntered in direct to the front of the group. The room fell silent as the little faces stared foward taking in the dark fur andthe white horn like tufts from each ear. There was the odd scared 'meow' and lots of wide wondering glances. He poofed to human and was revealed as a slim rangy youth, attitude dialled down but clothing still showing his rebellious nature. Georgeous, Nigel especially liked the lovely dark bruise just glimpsed under his open collar. A bruise the shape of Nigel's mouth.

A quick finger click and hand clap was the time honoured signal to change and the kittens obeyed. They were a mixed lot, the carefully neat and the defiantely scruffy. None of the kittens had much but they relied on attitude to get them through - something Soots knew a lot about.

'So kitts, you ready to learn?' He made it a challenge, embued it with excitment. Eyes sparked and faces turned eager, because a cat this demonic must have lots of stories to tell, lots of interesting things to teach them.

A chuckle startled Nigel who'd been too busy admiring his boyfriend and thinking of ways to reward him, that he hadn't realised he had company.  
'Hey Mr Saunders, I was just..'  
'Admiring the view' the older man grinned understanding 'I know how that feels' he surprised Nigel with a wink. It was strange to think of adults dating but the look his former teacher sent down the corridor to Mr Heathline spoke volumes.  
'I guess you do' Nigel cheeked.  
'You boy is doing good, he has those kittens enslaved already'  
'He's very good' Nigel confirmed without intending innuendo though he grinned unrepentantly when he caught the Mr Saunders' twinkle. 'You boy is waiting' he tried to redirect'  
'Yes. Yes he is, and yes he's very good too!' Mr Saunders walked off and Nigel heard a deep purred 'Socks' and a delighted 'Coal' through his burning ears, as his attention was drawn back to the classroom.


End file.
